


Earthbound

by BasementVampire



Series: Of All the Places in the Universe [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Desperation, Domestic, Falling In Love, Fisting, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Stuffing, Werewolf!Frank, Werewolves, Xenophilia, alien!Gerard, clueless!gerard - Freeform, idk just trust me, some weird hentai shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard, an alien with a severe case of anomie and wanderlust, crash-lands in Jersey while traveling the galaxy. A chance meeting with a creature his studies had told him didn't exist leads to a surprising turn of events. With time, Gerard comes to call Earth home, and finds love with the adorable punk who found him--Frank, an energetic puppy of a werewolf who's really more bark than bite.





	Earthbound

"I'm coming over."

Frank sighed loudly, wishing Gerard could see his eye roll over the phone. "Please don't. It's not that bad, really." Just then, another wave of pain coursed through his body, and he was doubled over, groaning.

"Frankie," Gerard said, worry evident in his voice, "that doesn't sound good. Are you sure you don't have a severe illness? Perhaps you should be examined?"

If it hadn't been for the burning sensation engulfing his body, Frank would have laughed at the strange but endearing way his alien boyfriend talked. There was something so obviously not human about it, but it was charming nonetheless. "It's fine, Gerard, really. I—nng—just need to lie down."

"I'm coming over," Gerard insisted.

"But—but I don't want to get you sick," Frank tried.

In the background, Frank could hear the faint sound of a door shutting and then footsteps. "Don't be silly. You know I can't be taken with human sicknesses." A car engine sputtered to life.

Frank started to panic. "Please—Gerard, I don't want you to see me like this," he pleaded.

"Nonsense. Remember last month, when I had Blue Fever? And you stayed with me the whole time and made me soup and even gave me a cold bath when my temperature got too high?"

Another sigh, and Frank nodded, even though the other couldn't see the gesture. "Yeah. I remember. But that's…that's different."

"No it's not," Gerard said. "Frank, I want to take care of you. Won't you please let me come and look after you?"

"Fine," Frank huffed. "Just…please don't be weirded out."

He could almost hear the smile in Gerard's voice. "Of course not, Frankie. I know plenty about human illnesses; I promise, it's probably nothing I haven't seen before."

That was exactly the problem. It wasn't a sickness Frank was suffering from, and it definitely wasn't human.

 

***** 

 

Frank had been running the night Gerard came to Earth. In his wolf form, he was getting out his pent-up energy in a deserted forest, when a bright flash of light caught his attention. Then, what felt like an earthquake. He bounded toward a clearing in the woods, where a giant metal object glowing with white light was stuck lopsided, partly buried in the ground from the force of the impact.

An opening appeared in the side of the thing, and what appeared to be a man emerged, distressed and disheveled. He stumbled out of what Frank could only describe as a spaceship, and leapt to the ground. The man (was that the right word?) lost his balance and fell in a heap on the forest floor, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

Frank thought he was almost too beautiful to be human. Flame-red hair complemented his electric blue suit, and he had creamy, pale skin and an elf-like nose. His full lips were turned down in a frown.

"Hello?" the man called. His voice was high and almost musical. "I know someone is there; I can feel your energy."

Frank crept forward, approaching this creature hesitantly. He smelled friendly, but there was something else about him, as well—when Frank got closer, he could tell that this thing was very clearly not human.

The creature cocked his head to the side, brows drawing together. He eyed Frank suspiciously, stating, "You're not human. But why do you smell like one?"

Frank pawed at the ground, nervous. But before he could stop himself, he was changing back into his regular body, bones shifting and cracking as he twisted and transformed. He wasn’t sure why he had suddenly decided to blindly trust this creature and not just run away, but he would always be glad he’d made the choice he did.

When Frank looked up, now fully human, the being was staring at him with an unreadable expression, mouth hanging open.

"This can't be possible," he whispered, crawling toward Frank, though the man could smell his fear. "These things aren't supposed to exist. I thought…I thought werewolves were a myth. My research never indicated they were real…"

Frank wrapped his arms around himself, shielding his naked body from the creature's intense gaze. His voice was raspy when he replied, "That's what people think. But...they're wrong."

The beautiful creature was right in front of him now, reaching out to touch Frank's face curiously. "Are you not human, then? You look human."

Frank laughed softly, looking down. "So do you. But…you can't be, can you?"

"No." Fingers carded absentmindedly through Frank's hair. "I'm not human."

Frank met his eyes, almost startled by their bright purple hue. "Are you an alien?"

A laugh, then, "To you, perhaps. But to me, you're the alien. Everything is relative."

"What are doing here?" Frank drew back slightly, conscious of his exposed body, but the alien hardly seemed to notice. His eyes remained unwaveringly on Frank's face.

"Unfortunately, I seem to have run out of fuel. I had to crash-land on your planet."

Frank would have thought this was crazy—that he was dreaming or hallucinating or something—but considering the fact that he had just shape-shifted into a wolf and then back again that night, he knew the universe was a strange thing. Shyly, he asked the alien, "Do you need a place to stay?"

Surprise filled the creature's ethereal face, followed by barely-contained joy. "Are you offering friendship?" he asked, hopeful.

Frank's brows drew together, then he laughed. "Uh…yeah. I suppose I am. What's your name, anyway? Do you have those where you come from?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "My name is Gerard. And yours?"

Gerard. What a beautifully otherworldly name.

"I'm Frank. Now, just let me get my clothes, and I'll take you to my place."

 

 *****

 

Five months later, Gerard was still living on Earth. He'd given up his mission of finding a substitute for what he used as fuel for his ship, deciding to stay on this planet, which he had grown to love. The alien had actually gotten a job and moved into his own apartment, disassembling his spacecraft and bringing his possessions to his new home. Frank was shocked, but Gerard assured him that he would be happy here. His own species were solitary and scientific, and Gerard had always been discontented and wont for affection when he was with them. They had also never approved of his artistic nature, disappointed in him for his creativity and free spirit, and none of his own shared his love of music, art, literature, or anything else that wasn't practical or strictly necessary for living. He'd taken to traveling the galaxy in search of a new home, and Earth had ended up being a perfect match. Though Gerard had studied humans extensively and loved their culture, it was only by chance that he wound up on their planet. However, once he was there, he realized he didn't want to leave. Humans were everything he had been missing—and, of course, there was Frank.

Gerard and Frank had fallen for each other fast and hard. It was only a week after Gerard's arrival that they went on the first of many dates, and a mere two weeks after that that they were confessing their love.

Gerard had looked terrified when he whispered those three little words, conditioned by his society to resent emotion and relationships. But Frank said it back immediately, trapping Gerard in a tight hug and kissing his neck.

The two were a perfect match. Frank didn't mind that his boyfriend was a creature from another planet, and Gerard fully accepted the fact that this human boy he'd fallen in love with was, in fact, not entirely human. They complemented each other so well, Frank's rebellious, punk attitude offsetting Gerard's soft poet's personality. But they were alike in so many ways, sharing a love of music and movies, and both being hopeless romantics.

One thing that surprised Frank was Gerard's fast-growing interest in fashion. "Where I come from," he'd explained, "Clothes are seen as a necessity, not something to be enjoyed. And certainly not as a means of expression."

Gerard wore anything that caught his eye—combat boots and tight leather pants, an oversized green coat and Earth-toned garments, a sweater and a short skirt. If he liked it, Gerard wore it.

One day, back when he was still staying with Frank, Gerard had come home carrying a pink Victoria's Secret bag.

"What's that?" Frank asked with a chuckle.

Gerard shrugged like it was no big deal. "I went shopping."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "For lingerie?"

"Is that bad?" the alien asked, his face falling.

"No, no," Frank laughed. This creature was so cute. "Of course not; you can wear whatever you want, Gee. I was just surprised."

"Why?"

"Uh…I don't know. It's just because usually only women wear that stuff."

Gerard's face scrunched up. "I noticed that all the models were female. And the customers, too. Why do humans assign gender to their clothes? It's just fabric."

Frank wasn't expecting that. Honestly, he didn't really know how to answer. "Um, yeah, I guess you're right. People just do weird things, you know? I'm not sure why guys and girls have to wear different clothes."

"It's very strange," Gerard said. "And inefficient, too. But I suppose that's the beauty of choosing clothes in the first place, isn't it? So many options."

Frank nodded. "Yeah. And look, Gee? If you want to wear clothes that are supposed to be for girls, then go for it." Frank meant it; he really did support his boyfriend, and thought Gerard should be able to wear whatever he wanted without it being sexualized or looked down on.

But still, Frank couldn't resist fucking the shit out of him that night while Gerard was wearing his lacy panties.

 

*****

 

Fast forward to now. Frank curled up in bed, willing his body to stop shaking and burning up from the inside, and Gerard making the ten minute drive to Frank's apartment in five.

A knock on the door startled Frank out of his mind's haze. He called weakly, "Come in."

The front door opened and shut. Other than that and the sound of Frank's heavy breathing, the apartment was completely silent. Then, Gerard's voice: "Frank, you smell strange."

Fuck. This was humiliating enough without Gerard being able to fucking smell it on him. Frank just curled in on himself even more, feeling disgusting, with pallid skin and his hair damp and tangled from the cold sweat.

Gerard's figure obscured the light filtering through the half-open door, and he stood looking at Frank for a moment, before rushing to his side. "Baby, you look terrible," he said, voice tight.

Another shudder wracked Frank's body, and he gave a small noise of pain. "Gee," he whined.

"Oh god, are you sure I shouldn't take you to the hospital?" Gerard said, sitting next to Frank on the bed. "What's wrong, Frank?" he begged. "I don't know any illness like this. What's happening to you? You don't smell normal, and I can feel the heat radiating out of your body."

"Gerard…" Frank sighed, climbing into his lap.

The alien's arms tightened around him protectively. "Frankie? This isn't normal for humans."

Frank's face flushed with embarrassment, and another surge of desperation had him keening and pawing at Gerard. "It's not human," he whimpered. "It's my wolf. I'm going into heat."

Gerard seemed to wrack his brain, grasping at the meaning of Frank's admission. Then, understanding washed over his face. "Oh. Animals do this. For breeding."

Frank tried to laugh, but it was choked off. "Yeah. I didn't—I was embarrassed, okay? I didn't want you to see me like this."

"What can I do to help?" Gerard asked innocently, like he still wasn't truly grasping the concept.

Frank straddled him, clawing at Gerard and growling like an animal. "I need to be fucked."

Gerard whimpered, cheeks almost as red as his hair. "Yeah?" he squeaked.

Frank rocked his hips down, moaning as some of the pressure within him was alleviated. "Ah—yeah. I need you to take me, so hard. God, I'm aching for you. I'm so ready to have your cock inside me."

"Jeez." Gerard's voice was barely audible. "Um. Okay. So you're…but you can't be pregnant. So what's the point of this?"

Frank groaned in frustration, grinding down harder. "I don't fucking know. All I know is that ever since I became a wolf, I go into heat twice a year, and it hurts so bad unless I get fucked senseless. Do you think you can do that for me, Gerard? Can you own me for tonight? Be my Alpha? You're the only one who can make me feel better."

Gerard whined softly, hands clutching the smaller boy's hips as he rutted mindlessly against the alien. "Okay. I'll do anything you need, Frankie. Just tell me."

"I—I've never—ah—had a mate during this. I mean, once, when this happened I went home with a guy from a bar, but it wasn't...I wasn't _his_." Frank shivered again, mind clouded with lust. "I don't know, just…Gee, _Alpha_ , I need you. I need to be pounded through the mattress 'til I can't walk. Need to be stuffed full of your come."

Gerard moaned at the words, pushing Frank onto the bed and climbing on top of him. His eyes were dark, the purple almost completely obscured by the black of his blown-out pupils. "Fuck, Frankie. You wanna be my little puppy? My good little pet, and I'll use you any way you want. Make you feel so good."

Frank gasped, begging, "Yes, yes, _please_. I'm yours. Just please fuck me."

Their clothes were discarded in a matter of seconds, and Frank was being flipped onto his stomach. His brain was hazy with wanting and he could barely think straight, but he managed to raise his ass in the air, chanting, "Please, please, please."

"Oh, Frank," Gerard breathed, voice husky. "You're so wet for me. Fucking dripping. You must want me real bad, huh?"

Frank was amazed at how quickly Gerard had caught on, but he was absolutely grateful. His entire being was thrumming with heat, and his very biology was tearing him apart with this desperate need to be fucked and filled up and _owned_. "Fuck, _Alpha_ ," he sobbed. "Need you."

Gerard's fingers slid into his slick hole easily. A sound almost like a howl came from Frank, and he pushed back, begging for more. His arms collapsed under him when he felt Gerard forcing the rest of his fingers in alongside the first two, making Frank feel so stretched and full.

"This what you need, baby?" Gerard growled, unusually dominant. He shoved his fingers in further, adding his thumb. Frank practically screamed as he was stretched around the widest part of Gerard's hand, and then it was sliding fully inside him with a wet noise.

Frank's jaw hung open, and he was silent, breath caught on a moan. They’d never done _this_ before. He just stilled, unable to speak or think or move with Gerard's hand moving around inside him. Long fingers spread and curled, stroking the warm walls of his insides, and Frank shook where he lay on the bed, reveling in the pleasure of this new and unexpected act.

Gerard was saying something about what a good bitch Frank was, and rambling about him being beautiful or some stupidly sentimental shit, but Frank could barely hear him. He rocked back experimentally onto Gerard's hand, groaning through clenched teeth. He couldn't get over the feeling of being plugged up like this, and the dull pain made it that much more intense. Then, Gerard's fingers curled just the right way and brushed against his prostate, and Frank was fucking gone. His desperate, slutty moans filled the room as he begged Gerard to hit that spot again.

Gerard obeyed, fingers rubbing against Frank's prostate over and over, just staying there and stroking it. Now Frank was actually crying, tears streaking his face as he clawed at the sheets.

"Alpha!" he sobbed, shaking violently. The feeling of his lover's hand moving deep inside him had his toes curling and his eyes rolling back with pleasure.

Gerard moaned. "Fuck, you're so hot like this. If I make you come, will you be able to get it up again so I can fuck you?"

Frank nodded desperately. "Yes, god _yes_. Fuck, I'll be hard for _days_ , Gee."

Gerard increased his efforts, rubbing harder against the other man's prostate and making him see stars with how amazing it was. He smacked Frank's ass with his free hand, growling, "God, I wish you could see how open you are—your hole is stretched so wide around my arm. Fucking gaping." The filthy words had Frank's stomach twisting in the best way.

All too soon, Frank was falling over the edge, moaning and writhing as Gerard continued to stroke his spot, drawing his orgasm out of him and milking him through it. Frank soaked the bed sheets with come, going limp as the hand inside him kept moving, making him whine with sensitivity.

"So fuckin' pretty," Gerard murmured, starting to pull his hand out of Frank. It hurt more than it did going in, now that Frank was sore and fucked-out, but he barely noticed the pain through the blissful post-orgasm haze.

Gerard laid down next to Frank, holding him as he came down from his high. When he could move again—even though his body felt like jelly—Frank tilted his head up to give Gerard a languid kiss. His wolf was sated for now, but Frank knew it wouldn't last long, so he tried to enjoy it while he could.

"This is strange," Gerard stated in that matter-of-fact way of his.

"I know," Frank said. "This isn't normal at all."

Gerard's mouth quirked up in a crooked smile. "Not that. I understand why this happens to you…well, sort of. It's just that, well—you top quite a lot when we have sex."

"So…?"

Gerard bit his lip, blushing. "Well, I just…since you go into heat, like a female, I'd have thought you would be, you know. More submissive?"

Frank laughed. "Uh. I mean, I do top. But when I get like this, I only want to be fucked. That's the only thing my body wants. If you'd like me to be more submissive, though…" Frank smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Gerard said quickly. "Although, I'm not particularly opposed to the idea…"

A sudden wave of heat took Frank, and he shook in Gerard's arms. "Fuck," he rasped, feeling himself start to harden again. "I think I'm ready to go again. God, I can't wait to have your come fill me up. I want it inside me."

Frank found it incredibly hot when his boyfriend came. Because Gerard came _a lot_. Like, significantly more than what was a normal amount for a human. Of course, Gerard wasn't human. The first time they'd had sex, Frank had commented on it, and Gerard had rambled something about his species having weak semen and needing to increase their chances of procreating and blah blah blah. Frank just started licking the come off his boyfriend's chest, laughing at Gerard's blush and embarrassed sputtering.

Gerard's copious amounts of come also made blowing him much more interesting. Frank loved it when the alien came down his throat and he'd try to swallow it all, forcing it down and feeling so full after, with Gerard's hot come filling his stomach. Frank thought it must have been a gallon or two.

One thing they'd never done, though, was Gerard coming inside him. Frank didn't know why—he found the idea unfairly arousing—but it had just never happened. Whenever Gerard was topping, which was about half the time, he always finished in Frank's mouth or on his face or thighs or chest. Which was nice. But Frank really wanted to know what all that come felt like inside him.

Now, Frank was pulling Gerard on top of him, giving a desperate whine. The animal part of him was clawing at Frank from the inside out, making him flushed and sick with want.

"Guess you don't need to be prepped, huh?" Gerard said. It was dirtier than he probably meant it to be.

Frank arched his back, begging, "Please, don't be gentle. I need you to ruin me."

Gerard's cock pressed against his entrance and the slickness dripping out of Frank allowed him to push in easily with a wet squelching sound. Frank was so stretched that he took him without resistance, giving a moan of relief when his body relaxed at the feeling of being filled.

Another thing about Gerard—he had a ridiculously big dick. Which Frank loved, of course. It made getting fucked by him unbelievably good, even if the initial burn was more painful than he was used to.

"Gee," he whined, clawing at the alien's back. "So big, you fuck me so good."

Gerard pulled out almost completely and then slammed back in hard enough to make Frank's small body jolt back, skull banging against the headboard. "Yeah," Gerard breathed, setting a fast and relentless pace. "I fuck you better than anyone else, huh? 'Cause you're my slut—my little pet. Such a good boy…"

Frank gasped, folded in half and fucked into the mattress, and it was everything he needed. Gerard pounded into his prostate and made him scream, his body on fire in the best possible way.

"Alpha!" Frank moaned. "Oh, Alpha, I'm gonna come!" If he’d had any ability to think clearly, he might have been embarrassed by how fast he was brought to the edge.

Long fingers grabbed his cock and started jerking him off roughly. "Yeah, come for me, Frankie. I wanna see you lose it."

Like that, Frank was painting hot stripes all over Gerard's hand and their chests. He felt faint from the intensity of his orgasm, but Gerard just fucked him through it, letting Frank lose himself in the pleasure.

Frank shuddered with the aftershocks, his spot still being abuse and his hole stretched and full. Gerard breathed heavily against his neck, groaning, "Frankie, gonna come. Fuck, I'm gonna come in your ass, fill you up so good. Breed you like a fucking bitch."

Frank's eyes rolled back, and then he felt Gerard's cock start pulsing inside him. He forced his eyes open so he could see Gerard's face, and he was so glad he did—head tipped back, eyes scrunched shut, and mouth hanging open, he was a picture of absolute beauty. One that only Frank would get to see.

Frank moaned distantly at the feeling of his boyfriend's seed pouring into him, just going and going and not stopping. Gerard kept on pumping him full of come, until Frank was sure no more would fit.

With his entrance plugged up by Gerard's huge cock, all the come gushing into Frank remained stuffed inside his body. His stomach started to feel funny, and when he looked down, propped on his elbows, Frank could see that his belly was beginning to swell. It grew bigger and bigger as Gerard continued pumping more come into him, filling him up completely and distending his stomach.

Frank moaned, placing a hand on the huge bulge in his stomach. Come was stuffing up his insides, so much of it that it was stretching out his belly. "Fuck," he said weakly, lightheaded at the unbelievable pleasure. Gerard was filling him to bursting with his hot come, not stopping even when Frank's stomach grew so big he almost looked pregnant.

"Alpha…" Frank whimpered. His body was being so flooded with come he almost expected it to start spilling out his mouth.

Finally, Gerard was done. The steady flow of semen tapered off and the alien panted as he leaned back to admire his boyfriend. "God," he sighed. "You're nice and full now, huh?"

Frank nodded, looking down at his huge come-filled stomach. He could feel it sloshing around in his guts. "You've got me all plugged up now. Stuffed full of your come. God, so much come..."

Gerard laid a hand on Frank's distended stomach, stuffed full with gallons of his come, and pushed firmly. Frank moaned. 

"I have an idea." Gerard leaned over to the nightstand, not pulling out, and dug around in one of the drawers. He retrieved a silver butt plug; it was the largest one they could find, almost as big as Gerard.

Gerard held the plug near Frank's entrance, then pulled out carefully, immediately replacing his cock with the toy. "Here," he said. "Since I can't knot you. This way you can keep all my come inside you."

Frank whined, letting Gerard pull his pliant body into a sitting position. He stared down and himself with glazed-over eyes, stomach swollen and bulging, and starting to cramp worse than that one time Gerard had given him an enema. The hot liquid filling his insides sloshed when he moved, and Frank felt like his guts had been jostled around.

"How is it?" Gerard asked, stroking his belly.

"I feel full." The reply was choked. "Really full. Like my body is just stuffed, pumped full of your come, filling every inch of me, and then some."

Gerard hummed. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Frank said honestly. "My insides are filled to bursting, and the cramps are— _ah_ —the cramps are worse than _anything_. But I like it. I like being plugged up with your come. Makes me feel like you own me. Gonna breed me, force your come deep inside me and then impregnate me. I know you can't, but...god, this feels so good."

Frank could feel himself getting hard again, though he couldn't see his cock around the bulge of his stomach. Gerard noticed, and began to jerk him off slowly, free hand still resting on Frank's come-inflated stomach. "Feels good, baby? You like holding all of my come inside you?"

Frank didn't know how Gerard ever got this filthy in bed, coming from a planet where sex was strictly clinical and just a means of reproduction. He loved it, though. "Please, make me come," Frank begged, looking at his boyfriend with hazy eyes. "Make me finish while I'm stuffed full of your come."

Gerard worked him over the edge, making Frank cry out weakly as his orgasm tore through him. The alien rubbed Frank's belly, purring, "Good boy. My good little puppy."

Frank fell back against the pillows, dazed. He groaned as another cramp sent a sharp pang through his abdomen, making his body curl in on itself, but Gerard just kept whispering soothing things and stroking his stretched-out stomach.

"Jesus," Frank sighed. "I don't think I've ever been fucked like that."

"It was alright, though?" the alien asked nervously.

Frank smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "Yes," he breathed against those pretty, crooked lips. "It was incredible."

Gerard nodded thoughtfully, before saying, "Lets get you cleaned up. And…empty you out."

That shouldn't have sounded as hot as it did. "Okay. In a minute, though. I want to keep your come in me for a little while longer."

"Alright," Gerard said with a chuckle. He pressed down on Frank's stomach, hard enough to make some of the sticky fluid leak out around the plug.

"Fuck." This was beyond hot. Although, Frank had a feeling he wouldn't mind the sensation of having Gerard's come pour out of him, either. The thought had his cock twitching with interest.

It was going to be a long night.

 

*****

 

"Gee?" Frank whispered as they were lying in bed, both exhausted and thoroughly fucked-out.

Gerard ran his fingers through the smaller man's hair, eyes fluttering open and gazing at him through thick lashes. "Yes?"

Frank felt like his heart was on fire; he didn't know it was possible to love someone this much. "I wanted to ask you…I mean, I know you like being independent and having your own apartment and stuff, but. Would you ever consider moving in with me? Like when you first came here?"

Frank had been wanting to ask for a while—since long before they had gotten this serious. But he wasn't sure how Gerard would respond to the idea, coming from such a solitary race. And establishing himself on Earth, he valued his independence.

A heavy silence fell over them, before Gerard's soft, girlish voice asked, "Do you mean you want us to get married?"

Frank's eyes widened. "Oh. Um—that's not what I was getting at. But…I mean, if that's something you want, in the future…"

Gerard frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't—I just thought—well, in the movies, I've always seen married couples sharing a home. I just assumed."

Frank kissed him, desperate to banish that confused, hurt look from his gorgeous face. "Do you _want_ to marry me?"

"Well, I'd have to get a ring first, and take you out for dinner, and propose..." Gerard rambled.

Frank cut him off with an affectionate laugh. "Baby. It's okay—we don't have to do this now. Just…in the future, maybe it's something we could consider. For now, though, would you like to just move in with me?"

Gerard nodded, blushing. "Yes. I think I would. I love you…it's just that…" He paused, contemplating how to phrase what he wanted to say. "On my planet, this isn't…okay. Like, relationships in general, but…well, intimacy—if you could call it that—is for the sole purpose of reproducing. So two people of the same biological sex…it's just unheard of. An anomaly that's very looked down upon."

In five months, _that_ had somehow never crossed Frank's mind. "Oh," he breathed. It was the only thing he could think to say.

"This is all very new for me," Gerard admitted. "But on Earth, this sort of thing happens. Maybe not as often as conventional relationships, but…I can be with you. And I'd like to. For however long we're both here on this planet."

Frank couldn't help but kiss him again. He was absolutely enamored by this beautiful creature, and unable to imagine how he could have ever been so lucky that their paths had crossed. "Gerard," he said, "of all the places in the universe, I'm so glad you landed here in Jersey."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~


End file.
